Cadmium sulfide single crystal is used as a UV detector and in combination with other materials indium antimony (InSb) as a detector for UV and IR detectors. The final product material must meet a very strict set of specifications with respect to spectral transmission, mobility, resistivity, and detector lifetime. The single crystals are prepared using a "proprietary" process which involves chemical vapor deposition by Eagle Picher Laboratories, who is at present the single supplier. It is concluded that the characteristics of the single crystal are drastically affected by the purity of the cadmium sulfide powder used as a precursor to the single crystal. The basis for this conclusion is supported by P. D. Fochs et al, Report No. AE-1-G.1453, Clevite Corporation, Report No. FTD-TT-65-555, General Electric Company, Report No. SR-2,65gc-03 136, and Bell and Howell Research center, Technical Report AF 33-615-276.
Because of the high priority and importance of high purity of precursor material for a single crystal product, a variety of studies have been conducted over the past twenty years with the objective of perfecting a process which would produce purer starting material for ultimate growth of single crystals with specific properties. Predominant leaders in this area include Eagle Picher Laboratories and the Clevite Corporation Research Laboratory. The synthetic work for cadmium sulfide performed by these companies involved the chemical reaction of the elements with thermal activation as necessary.
Hydrogen sulfide is known to be acidic in solution; however, a reaction in liquid solution to yield cadmium sulfide is not desired to be pursued since the required level of purity of the finished product by this route cannot be achieved.
A laser-induced chemical reaction to yield high purity cadmium sulfide is worthy of consideration and further investigation; therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a laser-induced reaction to precisely produce sulfur to react with cadmium from an organocadmium compound selected from a dialkylcadmium compound to yield a high purity thermodynamically stable cadmium sulfide.
A further object of this invention is to provide a laser-induced chemical reaction between a dialkylsulfide and a dialkylcadmium compound to yield high purity thermodynamically stable cadmium sulfide.
Still, a further object of this invention is to provide a laser-induced chemical reaction wherein the compound SF.sub.6 is mixed with a dialkylsulfide compound and a dialkylcadmium compound wherein the compound SF.sub.6 has a fundamental which allows the excitation to occur by absorption of laser energy followed by collisional transfer to effect a higher yield of high purity thermodynamically stable cadmium sulfide.